


A Moth Blends In

by MsMaggot



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please be gentle, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaggot/pseuds/MsMaggot
Summary: Vaggie should have known better than believe she could hide, especially around someone like Alastor.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	A Moth Blends In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm honestly not someone who writes beyond required school-essays, so I am stepping out of my comfort zone here. I've had ideas centering around this fic for a while, though, and I wanted to share them.
> 
> This chapter could be considered a prologue, and it's possible I will write more chapters in the future. If I do, however, it will most likely be more like snippets than an actual cohesive fic. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy this! Feel free to leave comments (and predictions/theories *eye emoji*)!

“You know, dear, you’re not hiding from me.”

Vaggie saw her own shoulders tense and her lips curl in her reflection. Why was he so intent on harassing her at any possible moment? All she had done was momentarily stop in the hallway to check out her appearance in one of the many mirrors that were randomly placed in this massive hotel. She hadn’t noticed his presence in the hallway; otherwise, she would have never stopped walking.

Vaggie didn’t want to even begin to entertain whatever-the-hell he was spewing. “Go the fuck away,” she seethed.

Ignoring her demand, now behind her and also visible in the reflection, she could see Alastor’s shit-eating grin widen further before he said, “You can do a decent job at fooling the others, but I know. I’ve known from the moment I saw you.”

Vaggie could hear an alarm blaring in the back of her mind; a loud continuous ring warning her of the danger she was near, but she tried so hard to ignore it, to not show she was hearing it, because there was no way, he can’t possibly-

He was so close now. Despite the fact that she tried to keep up the pretense of ignorance, her momentary panic had allowed him to approach her further and stand what felt like only centimeters behind her. In her desire to repel him from the moment she heard his voice, she never turned around to actually face him, and now they were both looking at the mirror, but for some reason Vaggie felt like it was only her reflection that was noticeable.

“It’s all so clear to me, who you are, what you are.” 

Vaggie could feel Alastor’s dark magic ripple the air, a hint of red mist and mystic runes at the edges of her vision. The mirror’s reflection rippled then changed, except it didn’t really change at all, because it was still her, but it was-

“Stop it,” she demanded, but her voice was small and nowhere near as powerful as Alastor’s magic.

“Hmm? Why, darling, you shouldn’t be so aghast at the sight of your own appearance! Learn to love yourself a little more!” 

How? How could he know? Was he going to do something? Say something? If he knows, then does that mean others could see her too? Was it her fault? Had she relaxed too much? Had she gotten too comfortable around Charlie? She had prided herself in being so cautious, so careful, but maybe she had cracks in her armor, and she didn’t take care to fix them, and now it’s all over. He knows, and there is no taking it back. Her chances of happiness are absolutely ruined and in more ways than one-

Vaggie felt something pat and smooth along her hair. She felt it again and again in a repeated motion.

“Ah, my apologies, my dear!” Alastor kept stroking her hair, “I shouldn’t have forced you to face your fears like that! There, there now! No more tears!”

Coming out of her daze, Vaggie could see through her blurry vision that the mirror’s reflection had returned to normal (or maybe, it was more accurate to say that the mirror went back to reflecting what was not normal at all). In the reflection, she was able to now see the hand that was petting her hair affectionately, but when she trailed her gaze along the arm and up to the face it was connected to, Alastor’s expression was anything but affectionate. 

Suddenly, it felt like Vaggie’s face was on fire. With little thought at all, she swirled around while rearing her elbow back as hard as she could and accompanied the action with an angry scream. Alastor, of course, completely dodged the attack by simply stepping back and tsk-ing at her. 

With her back to the mirror now, Vaggie had pulled herself into a defensive stance and was breathing hard as if she just got through a tough fight. She didn’t try attacking him again, but she did glare at him harder than she had glared at anybody else in both her life and un-life. Her tears of panic and sorrow were now tears of fury.

Alastor shrugged and fixed some imaginary wrinkles in his suit. The shit-eating grin hadn’t left his face the entire time. “Oh, well! Guess I’ve learned not to bother with helping a fellow employee!”

Alastor re-assumed his gentlemanly stance of placing his arms behind his back and turned to stride down the hallway. Vaggie watched him walk away a few paces. She didn’t say anything, but she did not lighten her stance or stare.

Alastor paused and looked up towards the ceiling as if in thought, “I must admit, though, that your situation does have me wondering about something.”

Once again refusing to entertain him, Vaggie didn’t move an inch and kept her mouth shut.

“I wonder how far Charlie’s belief in redemption and forgiveness goes!”

Vaggie physically felt her body deflate and her heart tremble.

“Maybe one day I will get to witness the answer to that!” And with that, Alastor continued down the hallway and eventually turned a corner, leaving Vaggie’s sight.

Later, Vaggie would find it impossible to decide between obsessively checking her reflection or avoiding it at all costs.


End file.
